


Among the Stars

by snowballschance35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Astronaut, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, agnst, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowballschance35/pseuds/snowballschance35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek would swear he could hear Stiles’ whoop of jubilation as he jetted off into the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic I wrote on Tumblr. Thought I'd upload it here for posterity.

Derek stood with the crowd looking up at the shuttle, his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, watching along with America as the number counted down to the shuttle launch. His white shirt still rumpled where Stiles had grabbed it and kissed him.

Kissed him goodbye.

“Come back to me.” Derek had choked out when they’d broken apart, his arms around Stiles’ slender body, clad in the abrasive material of his space suit.

“How can I stay away?” Stiles breathed, pressing their foreheads together. “When you’re here waiting for me.”

“Always.” Derek said, tears leaking out of his eyes.

Derek’s body tingled where Stiles had touched him as the astronaut pulled away.

“I won’t be long.” Stiles smiled over his shoulder.

_3…2…1…ignition_

Derek could feel the heat from the rocket thrusting Stiles and his team into the atmosphere. As the shuttle grew smaller and smaller, Derek would swear he could hear Stiles’ whoop of jubilation as he jetted off into the stars.

 ----------

“We’ve lost contact.”

The words from the air force officer that had come to his door rang in Derek’s thundering ears.

“No…”

“I’m sorry.” The officer said, before turning away.

Derek’s legs no longer held the strength to hold him up. He crumpled to his hands and knees in the doorway of the house he shared with Stiles. His shoulders shook silently, the happy ghosts in the house at his back threatening to consume him.

 ---------

Derek sprinted toward the run way, pushing his body faster that he had ever pushed it before, following the smoke that was billowing from the shuttle that had taken Stiles into space. He saw figures walking away from the shuttle. He felt his heart twist painfully as he searched for Stiles.

“Stiles!” Derek shouted when he saw a familiar shock of chocolate brown hair, plastered to fair skin with sweat and exhaustion. Stiles burst into a dazzling smile.

Derek swept Stiles up in his arms, swinging his body around in the sunshine, laughter bubbling up in their chests. Stiles braced his hands on Derek’s broad shoulders before gathering Stiles against his chest, pressing their lips together desperately.

Stiles sniffed and Derek saw tears that matched his own as Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist. Derek braced his hands on Stiles’ thighs while Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck.

“You’re late.” Derek sobbed.

“Sorry…Got lost…Scott’s a…shitty…navigator.” Stiles punctuated the spaces between his words with soggy kisses on different parts of Derek’s face before gripping the back of Derek’s head and crashing their lips together again. The both ignored the catcalls from Stiles’ crew behind them

Derek clutched Stiles against him as they kissed, carrying him easily off the runway while Stiles clung on to him tightly. Derek felt Stiles bury his face in Derek’s shoulder as he carried them toward home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
